Heart to Heart
by h0llaJess
Summary: The future. The unknown. The what if. One conversation. Jasmine and Logan.


**Hi! I'm back with a new story. I think it's something different from what I usually write. It's somewhat cliche (I guess) with a reference to a prior episode (see if you can spot it!)**

* * *

"Look you guys don't understand!" Jasmine yelled out as she ran out the door of the Watson's basement.

"Jasmine!" Lindy, Delia and Garrett called out.

"I'll go after her guys. She couldn't have gone that far," Logan explained as he grabbed his leather jacket off the coat hanger that was near by the door. In a second he disappeared to go find Jasmine.

After running a couple blocks in the north direction, Logan stopped to contemplate where Jasmine could have went. He suddenly recalled Jasmine telling him: "The Rosefield Park is gorgeous. They have hammocks and those swinging chairs that you put on your lawn. It's my comfort place. It's amazing, I have to bring you there sometime." Logan smiled at the reminiscence, Jasmine was so passionate about the park. It was obvious she went there.

Logan took his phone out of his jacket and Google mapped the location of the park. It turned out to only be a block away from the group's elementary school.

Logan walked up to the entrance of the park admiring all of its contents. The hammocks and the swinging chairs were hanged up on the trees. There were people reading books, playing Frisbee, enjoying each others company and just simply taking in all what nature was giving to them.

Jasmine was sitting on one of the hammocks next to the paved walkway. Her head was between her legs obviously in distress. Logan walked over and sat on the same hammock arms reach apart. When she realized that she had company, she raised her head and plopped her feet down onto the grass. Both of them took in their surroundings. Both of them took in each others aura. Jasmine let out a loud sigh.

"Ever wonder what life would be like if you hadn't done one thing you were suppose to do?" Jasmine questioned Logan as she looked straight ahead.

Logan turned his head to look at her seeing her expressionless, "I always don't do the stuff I'm suppose to do."

Jasmine looked down chuckling, "Well, in your case, what if you had done one thing you were suppose to, would life still be the same?"

"Probably not," Logan replied.

"Exactly. Don't you ever wonder about the 'what if?' Like what if just one tiny detail was different? You would have a completely alternate life. That's just crazy, isn't it? What if life was so much better on the what if side? That would be messed up," Jasmine shook her head.

Logan was in deep thought about what Jasmine had said. He attempted to respond to her statement as intellectually as possible, "Well, we have to make the best life out of this life. There is no rewind button. We get second chances but they are rare. If life had glimpses of our what ifs, we would be full of regret. Whatever decision we made was the best one we could have made at that specific time and we have to learn to live with that no matter the consequences."

Jasmine took in every word Logan said into thought. "Y'know that was one of the greatest things that has ever came out of your mouth," she turned to give him a side smile.

"Aw thanks for the warm fuzzies, Jas," as Logan put this hand on his heart. Jasmine let out a laugh.

Jasmine turned her body counterclockwise 90 degree angle and sat crisscross applesauce on the hammock facing Logan's profile.

Logan intertwined his hands and started playing with his fingers. After a few moments he asked, "Regret anything?"

Jasmine took a moment, "Mostly fashion choices." Logan chuckled, however Jasmine continued to say, "But no, because a wise man once said at that moment it was exactly what you wanted." Logan smiled. He was that wise man.

Silence took over the conversation as Jasmine was observing the little kids on the swinging chairs playing a board game. While Logan was reflecting on his life occasionally looking up to see he was surrounded by joy, laughter and happiness.

A gentle breeze swept through the park causing the trees' leaves to ruffle and fall. Slowly one by one the yellow-green leaves gently swayed in the air till they safely reached the ground. They laid there to decompose as they are a prime example of nature's life cycle.

Jasmine began to shiver causing her to cross her arms. Logan glanced over to see her affected by the wind; he took his black leather jacket off and handed it her. "Here. You're cold so put this on," he stated.

"No it's fine. It's just a breeze, nothing much," Jasmine replied.

"Take it. I don't want you to get sick," this time forcefully.

Jasmine obliged to his request and wore his jacket. It had a pungent smell of Axe cologne as Jasmine tried to ignore it. It was warm and comfy.

"So the future, huh," Jasmine looked down at her manicured fingers.

"What about it?" Logan turned to face Jasmine.

"It's a scary place. You're all alone out there. Like the first eighteen years of your life really prepare you for what's to come," she scoffed.

"You don't have to make it a scary place. Think of it as your playground. You can be in control like you're commanding the pirate ship. You can escape anything you want like the fireman's pole. You can risk your life so the future is unexpected like the swings. You get what you deserve like on the tether ball court. It's not scary anymore once you scale it down to your own dimensions of what you do know."

"I never thought of it that way. I guess that's why they have a saying: The world is your playground."

"At least you're thinking about your future. I'm still unsure of mine."

Jasmine sat up straight moving closer to where he was sitting, propelling her feet to the ground. She put her hand on the back of his shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Your future is going to be amazing while mine is going to suck," he answered.

"Why would you say that? Y'know everything you do now affects the future."

"Exactly. I don't have the best grades and I'm a troublemaker. If you haven't noticed I'm not the brightest light bulb in the bunch."

"What you said before totally contradicts the last part. Plus some of the most successful people right now were just like you. Don't beat yourself up over it," she took one of his hands, took both of her hands and held it between her two palms.

"Thanks Jas, you always know what to say," he whispered. She gave him a small comforting smile.

They sat together contented, with her head on his shoulder and his hand still being in the comfort of her hands. A small droplet of water fell from the sky and landed down Jasmine's brunette hair. Jasmine took her head off his shoulder and stared at his lips. Logan noticing the sudden movement looked back at her. Their eyes connected as their brains sent them the same message: "_Kiss him/her._" Both leaned in turning their heads at an angle. The two, eyes closed, touched lips as if their lips were dance partners fitted together executing every step perfectly. Jasmine, first taken aback by Logan's strong force, then let herself go as she touched the back of his neck with her soft hand. Logan was surprised but allowed his lips to tell her a story. Each movement of their lips, made them breathe heavily, gasping for air, but not wanting to leave the others lips alone for a moment.

Thunder erupted from the sky as the rain poured down on the park leaving everyone in chaos as they ran towards the exit. Logan and Jasmine broke apart with smiles on their faces. As the rain heavily pours, they enjoy each other's company even though they were becoming increasingly wet. The giddy smiles never left their faces as they assumed the positions of how they were before the kiss.

* * *

**Hey! So I hope it's okay I ended here because honestly that's where I thought it would the best place to finish. If it helps just imagine the image of them sitting there zooming out until they're out of sight. I hope you guys enjoyed it because after reading it a dozen times, I'm not sure if it's the best work but nevertheless I just had to share! Anyways leave me your thoughts, opinions, etc in the review section or on Twitter (/h0llajess)**

**Update: Talent Show is finished in writing and everything, but who knows I might alter some stuff. Ultimately, I pacing myself on uploading stories. However I do need help with my continuation with Jasmine's Confession. (If you haven't read it yet, check it out!) I have a basic outline but what would you guys like to see happen as Logan reveals his feelings (or no feelings) to Jasmine? Leave a comment please!**


End file.
